


Rapture

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AUx9000, Eventual Smut, M/M, a lot of smut probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a lone field, an eery green light shelters the form of a small child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapture

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is a thing and idk if its a chapter or if its just flash fiction but its going here boom
> 
> I GUESS IM BACK FROM MY DUMB ASS HIATUS

Dappled light and shadow passed over the boy’s milk white skin, the full moon floating in the dark sky over the circus tent, a faint breeze murmured through fabricated walls of white and red. His eyes were shut, the dark sky that rose over the grassy hillsides casting the silhouette of his eyelashes like tiny needle points. He could hear the Bid Caller’s voice, heavy with smoke and greed, demanding higher prices and racking up his worth. He spoke of the boy’s false abilities; albeit it was not the reason the crowd gathered around the raised stage was so enticed.  
A pair of antlers grew like hands outstretched to meet the early dawn, not a whisp of hair on his head. Shaved completely to prove his authenticity, that he was the deer boy so elegantly featured in advertisements, billboards, newspapers, tabloids and posters. Circuses, being all the rage held strange animals and exotic pets the wealthy purchased for their own private zoos or trophies. Lu Han was among them, an exquisite example of what they dubbed a beast mutation. His horns, his charcoal black fingers, his shoulders, knees, nose, and the points that attracted the sun’s brightest rays tan and mottled with tiny white splotches. Many asked to touch him, to see if he was real and not a figment of their imagination. Or to somehow prove that it was paint and surgery and all other kinds of notions astray to what he really was. 

“What if I’m not satisfied with his abilities?” A rather nasally voice hollered from the ground below. Lu Han’s nose wrinkled, he could hear the man’s thoughts like whispers in the chilly night air. They were dark and deceitful; his gaze raking down the deer’s bare back with a predatory gleam. 

“As is.” The Bid Caller answered, the growl in his voice letting him know that no arguments would be made. Lu Han breathed a sigh of relief as the auction continued, the man unable to afford the boy’s price and he left with his wife hooked at his side, her husband’s thoughts of infidelity unbeknownst to her.

The faun swallowed the bile in his throat as the prices steadily grew in number, the more zeros that appeared the more sweat coursed down his body. His hands shook from where they lay tucked between his folded legs. He clung to what little dignity he had left as the bidders shamelessly offered prices for his body parts. He swam in their thoughts, unable to escape from the desire to vandalize him. To steal away what little innocence he had left. The women worse, taking in his beauty and wanting to rip him from limb to limb. To tear the horns out of his skull and watch as he convulsed in pain on the ground. To see the mist in his eyes fall down rosy cheeks, to hear his distressed wails pierce the air and watch as his blood trickled in little streams onto the tear-stained ground

Envy, attraction, jealousy, fear, awe, shock, wonder, sex, and dread. A cacophony of tumultuous emotions swarming Lu Han and making him go tight with horror at every new thought. He wished he could block it all out, to pretend he wasn’t about to be sold off to a rich family for their entertainment and pleasure.

The Bid Caller droned on, his voice growing faster and faster to the annoyance of the clerk whose tiny hands barely kept up. The sea of people seemed to ride the excitement of the auction, putting aside debts and money they needed for more important matters to focus on the rising sums. Their wives fretted, pulling on sleeves and trying to convince them otherwise. The money could not be wasted on some party trick, some creature they didn’t even know the origins of. Lu Han agreed fully, yet just like the women, he could do nothing to prevent the increments of costs.

From a distance the distinct sound a door slamming and the crunch of shoes on stiff grass caused Luhan’s ear to flutter.

The tent’s entrance was flung aside and unfaltering mind that Luhan could not make a purchase in set foot. There was only a muted silence in this man’s brain. He had a purpose, not attending for his own desire. It was startling, the sudden break in continuous flow of ideas.

Lu Han’s eyes flickered open, the entire crowd gasping in astonishment as they saw the burnt golden eyes set ablaze in response to the man walking a straight path towards the faun’s place on the raised stage. They flickered like a fly stuck in honey, darting between each face and taking in features with his lips pinched downwards.

The auctioneers spluttered, the man let a charming smile settle on his face as the people were shaken from their bewilderment and jumped out of his wayward pace. They all knew him, they all were aware of who this well respected political figure was and what he could do to anyone that gave him even a single perturbed glance.

The deer pushed himself as far he could in the back of the glass, his honey orbs suddenly widening in fear. All he could feel was ice, freezing over his skin making him shutter as he drew himself farther in the opposite direction of the empty brain of Kim Jongdae.

“I am late.” Jongdae announced, “But I am registered. What is the current competing bid? I will out it.” The Bid Caller stammered his reply and a smirk made its way onto Kim Jongdae’s face.  
“~~~~~insert price here because idk what lu hans price is lol”

The Bid Caller called out once, twice, his eyes roaming over the sea of people who seemed to be waiting for anyone to contradict. There was silence, and the moon’s shadow passed fleetingly over the stature of the frightened deer boy. His ashen fingers shifting nervously across his thighs were accompanied by his needlepoint irises, flickering in and out of dilation at a rate that would set a knowledgeable doctor into a panic. A stir of anxiety passed through the people like wind rippling through the leaves of an elm, but no man dared to question the will of Kim Jongdae aloud.

“Sold!” He announced when the silence had stretched for several heartbeats too long. The ocean of voices erupted into a cheer. They jumped up and down and shook their fists in a deafening roar that made Lu Han’s ears flatten and his lids squeeze together to block it all out. The commotion all for the ending of the auction despite the fact that none would be taking home the faun except for a power-hungry aristocrat.

Lu Han felt tears prickling at his eyes. His arms shook, his fingernails dug harshly in his thighs, coming away with little pink crescents that stood out against his freckle peppered skin. People surrounded the glass, raising it so the ice wrapped its strangling hold around his bare body and made gooseflesh glide across his skin like the shadow of a bird on the early afternoon moors. He was yanked to his feet and pushed down the raised ground until he was directly in front of Kim Jongdae. Their eyes met briefly before Jongdae was shrugging off his coat and placing it on Lu Han’s shoulders. His fingers momentarily brushed the faun’s skin and a sudden bolt of electricity raced down Lu Han’s spine. Instinctively he recoiled; nothing in the man’s demeanor gave Lu Han assurance that he could be trusted. In fact, the longer they stood in each other’s presence. The more the urge to run grew in Lu Han’s brain. There was a clear path to the exit, all he had to do was duck under the man’s arms and he would be free to escape into the forest of pines where no other man would be able to find him amongst the underbrush.

Jongdae, as if anticipated Lu Han’s actions, gripped his wrist and firmly lead him to the exit.

“I will not touch you in any way you don’t like. Or at all for that matter, unless it is absolutely necessary. You have nothing to fear, this is me coming to your aid. I hope you will not take me for granted, Lu Han.” The boy froze at Jongdae’s words, his eyes darting back at the man that pushed gently from the small of his back, urging him in the direction of a dark maroon carriage that was escorted by a clipped and clean mare with wild eyes that made Lu Han duck his head in admission.

“Y-you know my name?” He whispered.

“Yes I know your name, dimwit. You think I came to this place without having any knowledge of it beforehand? You of all people should be aware of how far I traveled to get here.” Jongdae shuddered, “There were so many of these people. All talking to me like I was a saint. I’m only a man! I’d tell them. What makes you think your social status will change if you befriend me? Vile rats, the lot of them. Not to be trusted unless you want to be stabbed in your sleep.” Lu Han could only blink dazedly as he was placed in the carriage, Jongdae waving at his driver when he sat himself across from the faun. He registered the Latin written across the top of the upholstery and frowned.

“Dare Patence aut Puteis Manare Cruor, give patence or blood will flow.” Jongdae spoke in response to Lu Han’s gaze. “Family motto. Not very amicable if I do say so myself.” Before he had a chance to respond the brunette continued.

“This all must seem like a bit of a surprise. But you can trust that I know very well of whom you are and what you can do.” Lu Han looked at him curiously, his brow furrowing as he pondered over what this mysterious man could possibly want with him other than his private zoo.

“You can’t hear a single thought in my head can you?” Jongdae chirped and Lu Han blinked in response, because indeed he could hear nothing but the wind whirling past the open carriage window.

“I bet you’re looking for an explanation and I assure you in good time you will receive it. But for now, I’m sure it has been an eventful day. You must be more tired as a one-legged man in a backside-kicking contest.” The deer felt himself nodding in agreement with the man’s words. His eyes that seemed to be alight with the flashes of a storm in its peak, now shone warmly in the cool darkness of the carriage. Lu Han reminded himself that this man should not be trusted, that many times his own foolishness had lead him astray and had landed him in situations far worse than having his own life auctioned away. But the pull of his strong-willed fatigue drug him into an appreciation for how soft the carriage seat’s felt against the side of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> like if you liked this and stuff then tell me bc i might continue it anfd l mao i know its short as fuck buts its 10:48 and thats rlly l8 at night 4 me kthxbye


End file.
